<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick day dreaming by stephbirm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931029">Sick day dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm'>stephbirm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just trying this site out :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick day dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sub Situation has been atrocious.</p><p>Fully.</p><p>I would like to be home<br/>
sniffles sniffed and aches attended to.</p><p>But here I am<br/>
sick, surrounded, sleepy.</p><p>At home<br/>
I could queue up<br/>
some GOT or Buffy<br/>
to watch with my son</p><p>And drink tea and pet the cat and appreciate my couch and have a fire and take a bath and eat comfort food...</p><p>But.<br/>
The Sub Situation has<br/>
Royally Sucked.</p><p>Dammit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>